Relation ? Quelle relation ?
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Mycroft se pose des questions. Quelle est véritablement la nature de la relation entre Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?


Bonjour~

Wah, deuxième OS du week-end dis donc, énorme !

On se revois dans 3 ans hein ? Parce que là j'ai assez écris pour pas mal d'années ! (ok je sors)

Bon, tout ça pour dire que cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain moment et j'ai ENFIN réussi à la coucher sur papier je suis heureuse ! *o*

J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mycroft s'inquiétait pour son frère. Réellement. Comme toujours. Et la première fois qu'il avait vue John Watson, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Un ancien soldat militaire revenu blessé et drogué à l'adrénaline ? Pour son sociopathe et drogué tout court de frère ? Mais quelle charmante idée ! Et pourtant. Mycroft l'avait vue de ses propres yeux, John était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Sherlock. Il l'avait changé, tout en lui permettant de rester lui-même. Et il l'avait rendu heureux. Un exploit.

Passé le stade de la jalousie (après tout le Dr Watson avait fait mieux en une journée que lui en plusieurs années), il avait observé l'évolution de cette relation si particulière que les deux hommes tenaient et avait commencé à se poser des questions. Quelle était réellement la nature de cette relation ? N'était-ce simplement qu'une amitié très forte, ou une histoire d'amour naissante (même si imaginer son frère amoureux lui donnait du fil à retordre, après tout pourquoi pas?) ? Ou autre chose ?

Un matin qu'il en eut assez de se creuser les méninges tout seul, il appela sa « secrétaire ». Elle arriva en quelques secondes.

_Oui monsieur ?

_Ah, Anthea...

Il sourit au haussement de sourcil de la jeune femme.

_Quoi donc ? C'est vous-même qui avez choisis ce nom pour le , et il se trouve qu'il vous va bien. Me permettez-vous de vous appeler de la sorte ?

Hochement de tête positif, bien que peu sûr. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, personne ne contrarie Mycroft Holmes !

_Donc, si je vous ai fais venir c'est à propos de Sherlock. Et ne levez pas les yeux au ciel s'il vous plait, pour une fois qu'il n'a rien fait. Je me posais juste une question, et j'aimerais que vous alliez faire passer cette question à tous les proches de Sherlock et John.

_Bien monsieur. Quelle est la question ?

_De quelle nature est la relation de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?

Anthea marchait vite, claquant des talons sur le trottoir dans l'espoir d'arriver plus vite à l'abrit de la pluie dans les bâtiments de Scotland Yard. Quelle drôle de mission que lui avait donné le patron aujourd'hui ! N'empêche que même si elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, maintenant que celle-ci avait été prononcé à voix haute sa curiosité la titillait. Elle se promit d'y réfléchir après son entretien avec l'inspecteur en chef Lestrade, premier proche de la liste que lui avait donné M. Holmes. Elle aimait bien Gregory Lestrade. C'était un homme simple et juste, l'écouter ne serait pas trop barbant, bien qu'il ne soit pas très malin non plus. Il fut surprit quand elle se présenta envoyé par Mycroft Holmes, et carrément bouche bée quand il sut la nature de cet entretien.

_Sherlock et John ?! Et bien euh... Ils sont associés. Ils travaillent pour nous. Mais du côté personnel... Je ne sais pas. Colocataire, ça c'est sûr. Ami aussi. Enfin, quand je dis « ami »... vous connaissez Sherlock ! Mais il a changé depuis que John est arrivé. Euh. Je veux dire non, mais John le freine. Je crois qu'il lui fait du bien, je ne sais pas comment. Et si j'en juge par le passé de John, Sherlock aussi lui fait du bien. Ils s'entraident, et maintenant que vous le dites je crois qu'il ne me viendrai jamais à l'esprit de parler de l'un sans mentionner l'autre !

… Intéressent. Et compliqué, mais après tout, rien n'était simple avec ces deux la !

L'avis de l'inspecteur devrait intéresser son patron ! Il la fixait, comme inquiet d'avoir dit une bêtise. Elle sourit, le remercia et sortit, portable à la main.

« Lestrade : fait. Je passe à Mlle Hooper. -An»

Vraiment ?

À peine sortit du bureau, la seconde de l'inspecteur se jeta sur elle.

_Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

Un homme en blouse bleu et à l'air idiot la rejoint.

_C'est à propos du taré ?

Anthea hésita. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, plus elle aurait d'infos mieux ce sera !

_ Donovan et Anderson. Bonjour. Oui, c'est à propos de Sherlock Holmes. Je demandais à votre supérieur ce qu'il pensait de la relation entre Sherlock et John ?

_Relation ?

S'étonna la femme.

_Vous voulez dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ?!

S'écria Anderson. Anthea sourit.

_Je ne sais pas, je vous pose la question.

_Des gays. C'est pire que ce que je croyais.

Anderson s'éloigna, le regard dégoûté. Anthea fronça les sourcils à ces propos homophobes, mais ne dit rien. La seconde de Lestrade semblait quant à elle réfléchir.

_Un couple... non. Non ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Et le taré est incapable de ressentir des sentiments. Si vous voulez mon avis, John est un chiot obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil de son maître. Sherlock le contraint, je ne sais pas comment. Il lui fait gober des salades et John avale tout. C'est triste pour lui, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

Et elle s'en alla elle aussi. Anthea fronçait toujours les sourcils. Voilà des points de vue bien différent de celui de Lestrade ! Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que dirait Mlle Hooper...

_Leur relation ? À Sherlock et... le dr Watson ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Ils sont colocataires voyons ! Rien de plus ! Bon, peut-être associés, pour leur travail, j'ai cru comprendre que Watson aidait Sherlock, mais... mais rien de, de personnel !

Mlle Molly Hooper était devenue toute rouge et semblait ne plus savoir que faire de ses mains. Étant donné qu'elle était penché sur un cadavre à ce moment là, Anthea préféra se reculer. Question de sécurité.

_Donc, vous dîtes qu'ils ne seraient que colocataire et associés. Pas amis ?

_Non ! Enfin euh... je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas... Pourquoi ? Vous savez quelque chose de plus ?

_Non. Je ne fais que poser des questions.

_Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, et le se plaint tout le temps de lui, non ils ne sont pas amis.

_Je note.

_Bon. Et bien maintenant que vous avez ma réponse, j'ai du travail, pourriez-vous... ?

_Mais bien sûr, je ne vous dérange pas plus. Au revoir.

_Hm.

Anthea sourit en sortit en envoyant de nouveaux sms.

« Je sors de l'hôpital. Au tour de la Femme. -An»

L'entretien avec la médecin légiste avait était plutôt bref d'ailleurs. Et elle puait la jalousie par tous les pores. C'était drôle ! Elle était devenu toute rouge à la mention de Sherlock, mais avait froncés les sourcils au nom de John Watson. Anthea avait presque envie de voir les deux hommes s'embrasser devant la jeune femme juste pour l'embêter. Mais d'un autre côté, Molly n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Sherlock était insupportable en tant que connaissance, alors en tant qu'ami et colocataire... brr.

Mais assez parler de Mlle Hooper. Pour l'instant les entretiens avaient étés facile, mais là elle s'attaquait à plus gros. La Femme. Irène Adler.

Celle-ci n'était même pas en Angleterre. Mycroft l'avait caché dans un pays lointain, top secret, et Anthea avait donc reçut un numéro spécial pour communiquer avec elle. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans sa voiture, ordonna au chauffeur de rouler et envoya le premier sms.

« Mme Adler. Enchantée, je suis Anthea. M. Mycroft Holmes a dû vous parler de cet entretien. Êtes-vous prête ? -An»

« Faite vite. -IA »

« Quelle est la nature de la relation entre Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ? »

« Gay -IA »

« Mais encore ? »

Irène Adler de répondait plus. Anthea essaya d'envoyer encore quelques messages, mais la Femme de répondait définitivement plus. Bon...

Qui était le prochain -et dernier- sur la liste ?

Mrs Hudson.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le 221B, Baker Street, et Anthea en descendit, pressée d'en finir. La porte s'ouvrit malheureusement sur John Watson.

_Oui ? Oh, vous ?!

_Je viens pour Mrs Hudson.

_Que lui voulez-vous ?

_Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Suspicieux, il appela sa logeuse. Celle-ci apparut dans son tablier, souriante.

_Oh bonsoir Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

_Répondre à une question. Si M. Watson veut bien nous excuser...

_Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

_Oh mais voyons John, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Remonte avec Sherlock !

Watson obéit à contrecœur et Mrs Hudson invita Anthea à prendre le thé dans son appartement.

_Alors, quelle est là question ?

_Que pensez vous de la relation entre Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?

_Ooh ! Ils forment un couple si mignon ! Quel dommage que ces idiots soient trop timides pour s'en rendre compte, ils vont si bien ensemble !

Anthea avait les lèvres contre sa tasse mais ne buvait pas. Elle fixait la vieille dame qui continuait à parler de ce « si charmant couple » et « imbéciles d'aveugles » tout en tournant la cuiller dans sa tasse. Disons qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_Je vois... Et bien, merci de m'avoir répondu madame, je vais y aller maintenant. Et merci pour le thé.

_Mais de rien ! Et revenez quand vous voudrez !

_Je n'y manquerais pas.

Résumons.

Amis mais plus que ça, besoin l'un de l'autre, (la réponse de Lestrade était plutôt complète en fait), gay, John se fait contrôler comme un chien, juste colocataire et collègues, gay, charmant couple.

La majorité revenait à la relation amoureuse. Mycroft aimerait-il ça ? Anthea prit le chemin du retour tout en envoyant encore des dizaines de sms dû à son travail...

Elle n'avait pas vue Sherlock et John l'observer depuis la fenêtre de leur appartement. Ni les deux même prendre en vitesse un taxi pour la suivre. En effet, ils trouvaient son comportement suspect, et n'aimait pas que Mycroft leur fasse des cachotteries (ce qu'il faisait tout le temps). Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la maison du grand frère Holmes.

_Mycroft peux-tu m'expliquer tout ce cirque ?

_Quel cirque ? Anthea est juste allé poser quelques questions...

_À tout notre entourage !

John posa une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock pour le calmer.

_Quelle était cette question Mycroft, nous avons le droit de savoir.

Mycroft sourit, ce qui mit son frère encore plus hors de lui.

_Je m'inquiète pour toi, cher frère.

_Fais moi rire ! Comment peux-tu encore t'inquiéter avec toutes ces caméras et micros que tu as caché dans notre appartement ?!

J_Il faut dire que j'ai un frère assez casse-cou.

John dû se retenir de sourire. Il était du côté de Sherlock et voulait aussi savoir ce que fabriquait Mycroft, mais il devait avouer que celui-ci avait raison. Soudain le téléphone d'Anthea sonna. Elle s'empressa de répondre, avant de virer au blanc et de tendre lentement l'appareil vert son patron.

_P-pour vous...

_Allo ?

_Monsieur le grand frère Holmes...

_Moriarty.

Les deux colocataires écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Sherlock se jeta sur son Mycroft pour récupéré le téléphone mais l'aîné avait branché le haut-parleur et empêchait d'un bras son frère d'attraper l'appareil, comme l'auraient fait deux enfants pour un jouet.

_Bonsoir Sherlock, cela faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas ?

_OÙ ES-TU ?

_Oh là du calme, je « viens » en paix. Je veux juste répondre à la question de ton cher grand frère...

_Mycroft ?

_Et bien oui c'est bien son nom, deviendrais-tu sénile mon cher Sherlock ?

Le détective consultant serra des dents et des poings.

_Donc. Pour en revenir à la question. Cher Mycroft Holmes. Votre frère m'appartiens, et son joujou n'est bon qu'à la casse.

Grand silence. Sherlock et John échangèrent un coup d'oeil, tandis que Mycroft fronçait encore plus les sourcils.

_Bon, je vous laisse ! À la prochaine !

Et le criminel consultant raccrocha immédiatement. Appel trop court pour le pister. Mycroft grinça des dents.

_Quelle était la question, Mycroft ?

Ce fut Anthea qui répondit, Mycroft refusant de s'abaisser à ça.

_De quelle nature est votre relation.

_De quelle nature est... Sherlock, j'ai bien entendu ?

_Mon frère, tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais. John et moi sommes colocataires et associés, bien évidemment !

John et lui-même explosèrent de rire. Enfin, exploser, ce sont John et Sherlock, ne l'oublions pas. Disons un rire comme ils ont eut une fois à Buckingame Palace. Puis ils repartirent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le sourire en quoi en plus. Même l'intervention de Moriarty était à moitié oublié. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il envoyait un message comme ça, alors un de plus un de moins... il lui ferait bien face un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Une fois installés dans le taxi du retour et sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir, John prit la main de Sherlock en souriant.

_Ah, s'ils savaient.

* * *

Voili voilou, et à bientôt j'espère, même si je n'y crois pas trop ! :')


End file.
